1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing box, and more particularly, to a packing box for display that is open on the front surface thereof to maximize the exposure of items disposed therein, has base parts formed on both sides of the lower end portion of the open front surface thereof to prevent the items disposed therein from falling down, and has a long slot formed on a top plate thereof to easily draw the items therefrom.
2. Background of the Related Art
Small-sized items are generally packed in a given unit.
So as to pack the small-sized items in the given unit, at this time, a packing box made of a corrugated fiberboard is generally used.
If the items are packed with the packing box, they can be easily loaded and transporting and can be protected from their damage and contamination during their storage.
When the items are packed with the packing box, however, they cannot be exposed to the outside, thus making it hard to draw a consumer's eyes on the items. In shops and selling spaces, accordingly, the packing box is open to draw items therefrom, and next, the items are displayed on a selling table or in a display case, a refrigerator and the like.
At this time, the packing box opening work, the item drawing work from the packing box, and the item displaying work are one by one conducted manually, and so as to display a large number of items or large kinds of items in shops, accordingly, long hours and high labor cost should be required.
So as to remove the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is provided Korean Patent No. 10-1258395 (dated on Apr. 25, 2013) disclosing a packing box having a cutting line formed on a front surface or top plate and the like thereof.
If a cutting line 60 is formed on a packing box A′, as shown in FIG. 7, the packing box A′ is partially separated by means of cutting along the cutting line 60 in such a manner as to be open upward, thus exposing the items disposed in the packing box A′ to the outside, so that the items can be displayed through the packing box A′ itself, thus removing the inconveniences caused by opening the packing box, drawing the items from the packing box, and displaying the items.
In case of the packing box A′ having the cutting line 60 formed thereon, however, even if the open portion is formed on the packing box A′ through the cutting along the cutting line 60, the items are not fully exposed to the outside, and further, the items disposed in the packing box A′ are not stably supported and easily fall down. Furthermore, the inner surfaces of the packing box A′ are brought into contact with the items, thus making it hard to draw the items from the packing box A′.
Accordingly, various endeavors have been made to develop a new packing box capable of maximizing the exposure of items disposed therein, preventing the items disposed therein from falling down, and easily drawing the items from the packing box, but until now, unfortunately, no satisfying results have been suggested.